


Douyin Shorts

by Lovegranted



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Douyin, Justin is mentioned, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Tik Tok, more characters to make a cameo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovegranted/pseuds/Lovegranted
Summary: writing challenge! Zhengkun shorts based on Douyin/TikTok memes and challenges.





	1. 电梯摸手杀/Escalator

**Author's Note:**

> Previously, Douyin Drabbles! I couldn't keep the limit to 100 words, so, as respect for the Drabble rules, I have changed the concept of this fic. I will still try to condense my words in order to achieve more with less! Thank you for following!

“You’re being silly, ZhengZheng!” Xukun smiles at his boyfriend. He wraps an arm around the taller boy’s waist, directing them towards the mall escalators.

“Xukun…” Zhengting’s cheeks warm. The younger grins and takes the outside spot on the escalator naturally. “Stop being a gentleman and listen to me!” Zhengting whines. “These bitches are crazy for- Watch Out!”

Xukun is jerked forward suddenly. He turns and sees a brunette retract her hand as another girl records on her phone. Their eyes meet and the brunette runs up the escalator laughing.

Zhengting forces him into the inside and huffs in annoyance.


	2. 学猫叫/Kitty Sounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhengting's been acting weird lately, and Xukun just wants to know why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for best reader experience, listen to 學貓叫 (xue mao jiao) - 小潘潘 with 小峰峰  
> inspired by ID (5387123) and (77777774_)

Zhengting’s been acting different lately. For one, he’s been checking himself out in the mirror more often, a significant feat for the self-proclaimed “360-degree-no-bad-angle” fairy. Second, he’s been acting… cute? Even his typically fiery makeup has been softened with pink blushes, highlighting previously unnoticed curves.

Xukun hasn’t been able to ask the man himself, either. Two days ago, he caught the other admiring himself in their shared bathroom when he went to do his business. Zhengting had stared at him wide-eyed and red-faced with his head cocked and fists posed cutely above his head. Before he could reassure the older man, Zhengting pushed past him and ran out of their apartment. He hasn’t seen a hair of him since.

Their relationship is still new so Xukun isn’t sure how much space he should give the other but by the second day of his abrupt departure, he’s desperate enough to call in ChengCheng.

The redhead listens to Xukun with a blank stare as he recounts the events over a McDonald’s crispy chicken rice bowl. Xukun isn’t sure what to make out of his reaction, or lack thereof. Without a word to the older man, the teen looks down at his lap and taps away at his phone, glancing up at Xukun every now again. Xukun self-consciously pokes at his cutlet remembering the first time he met Zhengting’s “kids.”

His reminiscing is interrupted when ChengCheng slides his phone across the laminate table. Xukun curiously looks at the display as music filters out of the phone’s tiny speakers. On screen, Zhengting, adorned with cat filters, waves before launching into a complex series of hand gestures in time with the music, making sure to pout and wink at the camera on cue. He notices the words “抖音” in the corner of the video before the video loops.

ChengCheng’s amusement is dissipated by the fifth loop. He snatches his phone back from the enamored man and grins as Xukun reflexively whines at the loss. The blonde quickly buries his head into his arms and mutters something like “too cute.” His exposed ears glow with a red flush.

The redhead rolls his eyes and pats the older man’s shoulder sympathetically before bluntly telling Xukun that he needs to pick up Zhengting from their apartment before he and Justin murder one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm steadily building a playlist with songs/ideas that I want to put in this story. Leave a comment please!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or send me a link for any videos you'd like to see included! I'll try to credit the individual id's for the videos I use for inspiration. Catch me on twitter @zzthoe


End file.
